Dyskusja użytkownika:Oli14245
Witaj Witaj na Baki The Grappler Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Baki Hanma. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 20:51, wrz 20, 2012 W sumie to dobrze, ze się do mnie zgłaszasz. Sporo zajmuje sie Baki The Grappler. Cieszę się, że podoba ci sie manga :]. Jeśli chcesz uzyskac więcej info to zapraszam na oficjalna stronę naszej grupy www.ryuraion.aaf.pl Powiem ci tyle, że nowe rozdziały pojawiają sie co tydzień w weekendy. A jeżeli chodzi o polskie napisy do anime Bakiego, to zajmowałem się tym też jakiś czas. Zrobiłem chyba do 5 odcinków, ale zawiesiłem pracę. Lecz jeśli znajdę więcej czasu to mogę kontynuować robienie napisów. Cieszę się, że coraz więcej ludzi w Polsce interesuje się Bakim :D. Zapraszam na naszą stronkę. Tam łatwiej się będzie dogadać, jakby co. pozdro HanzoHattorii Chciałeś powiedzieć "anime" :D. W porządku. Skoro chcesz to mogę wkrzucić na stronę napisy do tych odcinków :]. Ale sprawdziłem i mam tylko 4. Napisy do 5 nie są skończone. Ale tak jak już mówiłem, wznowie nad tym pracę gdy znajdę wiecej czasu. pozdro HanzoHattorii Dzięki za edycje na wikii ;] Przydadzą się dodatkowe ręce do roboty :D. pozdro Hej, słuchaj. Jakby co, to ja już dodałem na stronę naszej grupy napisy zrobione przeze mnie. Luzik :]. Nowe rozdziały wychodzą co weekend. Teraz też dodam. Ale czegoś nie rozumiem, bo Kosho on pokonał już dawno. Chyba masz na myśli Kurehe ;P. I co masz na myśli przez "czytania na wiki jest dwa razy więcej jak wcześniej"? Sądzę, że to dobrze, że jest tu więcej. Nie rozumiem Cię, ziomek HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 16:53, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) No to miodzio, już myślałem, że coś jest nie tak ;] HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 16:31, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Nom, jednym ciosem :D. Al chyba widziałeś już wynik tej walki w anime, co nie?? HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 14:28, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) Fakt, według mnie też manga jest lepsza. W sumie dużo lepsza. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 21:49, lis 27, 2012 (UTC) Heh to dobrze, że zaciekawiła. Mało jest znana i wielu fanów nie ma, ale całe szczęście są tacy jak ty :]. Ja ogólnie uwielbiam sztuki walki, więc to dla mnie jest to świetna manga. Już jest rozdział :). HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 17:36, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, to teraz możesz oczekiwać nowej sagi. To była "The Champion Saga" (saga czempiona), teraz będzie "The Kid Saga" (saga dzieciaka) ;]. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 16:30, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) To ja powiem tak: trochę sobie niestety poczekasz :D HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 14:21, gru 7, 2012 (UTC) Ja tam najbardziej lubię chyba Katou. Nie jest za silny, ale jest moją ulubioną postacią ;]. Yujiro też lubię. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 15:01, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) No Katou i Doppo to zupełnie dwa inne światy. Katou i Baki to samo. Baki spokojnie by go pokonał. O Yujiro nawet nie mówię. Później Katou się trochę wzmocni (zdradzę tyle, że będzie w stanie pokonać bez problemu Hanadę), no ale z Doppo wciąż nie miałby szans, a z Bakim... tym bardziej :D. I w drugiej serii Katou trochę pokaże :] HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 16:59, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) Też sądzę, że gdyby kolano Toby nie szwankowało, to Baki by nie wygrał. Z drugiej zaś strony Toba później będzie mięczakiem. Ale skoro taki Toba pokonał Hanadę (fakt faktem, że wziął go z zaskoczenia i od razu wykonał na nim swój najlepsz ruch) to pokonanie go nie jest czymś wielkim. Ciekawe jak teraz Katou poradziłby sobie z Hanadą. Ech, to wszystko jest skomplikowane ;P i namotane, ciekawe czy sam autor nad wszystkim nadąża i wie co robi p. Co to Bleacha to nie znam go świetnie, ale coś tam wiem. I fakt, Zaraki jest jednym z najlepszych. Jeszcze Grimmjow i Ulqiorra. 208.174.57.186 19:49, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) E tam, ja nie oceniam postaci po ich siłach :). Ale Zaraki zajebisty. Zawsze lubiłem pojebane postacie. Takie jak Adon ze Street Fightera czy Anderson z Hellsinga. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 18:07, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) Być może, ale spoko nie jesteś jedyny :]. Tak jak mówiłem, moimi ulubionymi postaciami są te najbardziej pojebane. Im bardziej, tym lepiej :D. Tak jak np muzyka rapera Słonia - najlepszy raper, robi chore gówno i za to go uwielbiam :DD HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 18:48, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) No zapewne dlatego, że autor miał wiele pomysłów na tę postać. Jakby nie patrzeć, jest to jedna z lepszych, silniejszych i bardziej rozwiniętych postaci. Krótko mówiąc, Doppo jest jednym z ważniejszych. Z resztą, ja tam się cieszę bo akurat bardzo lubię Doppo. Ciekawy z niego gość i interesujacy. Oryginalna dosyć postać. Poza tym fajny i śmieszny jak na karatekę. Nie jest sztywniakiem, a ma dystans. Doppo jest spoko :]. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 21:56, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) To dobrze, :] HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 21:27, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) Heh, bez kitu tam komuś ucho odpadło. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 15:46, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Ta, koniec świata :P zupełnie to olałem (pewnie kiedyś się przelicze ;p). Wystarczy, że na przykład wpiszesz sobie w google "Baki The Grappler manga" i znajdziesz jakąś stronę z angielskimi skanlacjami ;]. Chociaż obecnie to biorę z jednej konkretniej strony - http://sjump-forum.livejournal.com/ Co to za różnica :)? (Sorki za późną odpowiedź) HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 10:09, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, zajebistego sylwestra :D HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 17:24, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Sory, że późno odpisuje, ale myślałem ze ci odpisałem ale okazało się - że nie :P. Hehe, zawsze jest google tłumacz :P, sam przyznaję się że trochę z niego korzystam :). Ja zapraszam do tłumaczenia jeśliś chętny :D. Możesz tłumaczyć jakąś mangę, zawsze to byłyby dodatkowe ręce do pracy. Kiedy sam zaczynałem tłumaczyć, to też nie byłem geniuszem angielskiego. Ba! Nawet teraz nim nie jestem :P (jak już mówiłem, korzystam z tego google tłumacza trochę...). Naprawdę dużo nauczyłem się w praktyce. Tylko musisz uważać, zeby przetłumaczona treść była zgodna z prawdą. Mogę polecić ci kilka tytułów, które mogą Ci się spodobać (wiedząc, że podoba ci się BTG - Baki The Grappler). Ogólnie to coś sie ociągają na tym s jump forum z tłumaczeniem Bakiego, tak naprawdę to trochę ostatnio też się ociągałem ale postanwiłem wrócić do pracy :D HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 18:08, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Proszę bardzo, "kandydacie na tłumacza do RyuRaion Team" :]. Tylko co chcesz przetłumaczyć? Coś z Bakiego? Uff, właśnie skończyłem tłumaczyć tom 10 :]. Innymi słowy, przetłumaczyłem obecnie wszystko z Baki The Grappler, co mogłem przetłumaczyć. Aha, i muszę dodać rozdział na stronę :]. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 12:49, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Tytuły jakie bym ci proponował: Możesz spróbować przetłumaczyć jakiś chapek Bakiego, ale z New Grappler Baki. Jakbyś zaczął tłumaczyć to moglibyśmy tłumaczyć Bakiego wspólnie. Zostało tego jeszcze okropnie dużo, a co dwie głowy to nie jedna - szybciej Baki zostałby przetłumaczony ;]. Moje GG: 8394431, łatwiej bedzie sie dogadać. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 19:01, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Piszę tutaj, bo twój "brat" powiedział, żebym nie pisał już do cb na tamten numer GG. Więc musisz sie określić z dalszym tłumaczeniem Bakiego. HanzoHattorii123 (dyskusja) 20:00, mar 10, 2013 (UTC)